


Candy Hearts

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [165]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo gets a gift for Hux.





	

Hux likes to pretend he doesn’t have a sweet tooth, but in truth he does. He likes to ignore his sugar cravings, but Kylo (blasted mind-reader, love of his life) knows better. 

Which means - in the face of (admittedly faint) protest, Kylo usually returns from his planet-side sojourns with a myriad of treats and delicacies for Hux to pretend he doesn’t want (and enjoy anyway). 

This time is no exception, although… 

“Kylo?”  


“Yes?”  


“…I appreciate you getting my name on these…”  


“Janzifruit Jazzle Hearts.”  


“…whatever you called them, but…”  


He turns the small shape around, and looks at what could only be a crop of a picture of the two of them, one of a few that exist with him smiling. There’s a jagged line of Kylo’s hair, and then a pixelated version of Hux’s face.

“…you don’t… like them?”  


“Kylo, why - uh - I mean it’s very _thoughtful_ to put… I… uh…”  


“I just thought you’d like seeing us happy.”  


“Us?”  


“Yes, us.”  


Hux tips out several of the Janziwotzit Jingle Hearts. “They’re all me.”

“…they… oh.”  


“They’re not supposed to be just giant, zoomed in pictures of my face, then?”  


“No! I ordered the couples selection!”  


That’s not much better. “You ordered candy hearts with both our faces on.”

“Yes!”  


“You didn’t think that was at all _odd_?”  


“They said it was romantic! Anyway, I was going to make comments about sucking heads, but now it looks like you’re the only one getting any tongue action tonight.”  


He has to fight to keep a straight face. “And here was me, just getting you edible underwear.”  


“…well… I could draw my face on with icing?”  


Hux snorts, and shakes his head. “I think you’ve done enough art, it’s my turn, now.”


End file.
